1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat recovery apparatus, and more particularly to the combination of a compressor unit and a heat exchange coil in encircling, contacting, heat exchange relationship to the unit with liquid circulation through the heat exchange coil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat exchange equipment is known for removal of heat from various sources.
Philipp in U.S. Pat. No. 2,175,914 discloses a heat exchange coil connected directly to the housing of a motor-compressor unit for cooling such unit through dissipation of transferred heat into the atmosphere. Philipp uses a refrigerant circulating through a jacket in thermal contact with sealed casing walls of the motor-compressor unit, during which vaporization of refrigerant occurs.
Wilkes et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,017 operate domestic water heaters on a heat pump principle which results in supplying, rather than recovery, of heat.
Stickel in U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,279 recovers heat from a refrigerating system to heat water, but does not employ a jacket-type heat reclamation system.
Smith in U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,699 and Rataiczak in U.S. Pat No. 2,420,442 draw heat from the condenser units of refrigeration equipment, rather than from a hot shell device.